The present invention relates to optical scan voting systems in general and, in particular, to optical scan voting systems including methods and systems for electronically modifying and/or confirming votes in voter-marked paper ballots.
Electronic tabulation of voter-marked paper ballots has been used in elections for some time. Such systems may provide efficient vote tabulation if ballots are received without any errors, modifications, or write-in candidates included on the ballot. Such systems may operate through a voter completing a ballot and returning the completed ballot to, for example, a ballot reader for tabulation. In some instances the ballot may not be filled out correctly. Some ballots may also include a write-in candidate's name added by the voter. Such instances may consume election official resources at the polling place or later. Furthermore, an improperly completed ballot may result in a vote not being counted where; in fact, the voter had desired to cast a vote.
Improperly completed ballots may result from a number of circumstances. For example, a voter may vote for two different candidates for a particular office. If such an error is discovered at the polling place, the voter may ask a poll worker to obtain a replacement ballot, which may then be completed. Such a process can be time consuming for both the poll worker and the voter, as specific procedures may be set out for voiding the original ballot and issuing a replacement ballot. In addition, improperly completed ballots may also include voter response marks that may not be properly tabulated by an electronic tabulating system due to, for example, a voter not completely filling in a bubble indicating a vote, and/or attempting to erase or otherwise cross-out a mark. Each of these cases may result in a ballot that may not be properly counted by the system, and may result in a vote not being counted where; in fact, the voter had desired to cast a vote.
Additionally, as mentioned, some voters may choose to write-in a candidate's name for a particular office. Such ballots may include write-in votes in which the names may not be spelled correctly, or handwriting may be illegible. Such situations may result in a ballot that may not be properly counted by the system, and may result in a vote not being counted where; in fact, the voter had desired to cast a vote.